The present invention relates generally to environmental monitoring and more specifically it relates to multi level hazard detection system for home residents, owners or service providers that want to efficiently monitor and detect numerous common hazards in houses, offices or industrial structures. Hazards that may be dangerous their health or to the structural integrity of their houses, offices and industrial structures and all appliances and systems that are of these structures such as heating and cooling systems, pipes and more. By detecting hazards in advance, residents, home owners and service providers can better protect their property.